


The Journey to Us

by Ederfan1



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ederfan1/pseuds/Ederfan1
Summary: My take on Alex showing up. I haven't seen tonight's episode but I believe she shows up. This is completely different from what I believe happens.





	1. A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing on this site for Berena. Have written some for Fanfiction.net. Hope you all like.

Cameron was in Pulses getting a coffee during a break in a very hectic day.

As he waited in the queue, he heard a voice he had not heard in quite some time call his name.

"Cameron?"

He turned to face where the voice came from.

"Alex?" he replies softly in surprise.

"Hi Cameron," she replies. "I know, you're surprised to see me."

"Yes, kind of," he replies. "My Mum isn't here."

"Actually, I know," she says. "I actually, um,,, I came to see you. About your Mum."

"Wait,," he says, suddenly getting worried. "Mom had said last time we spoke that you had gone to Nairobi to help her for awhile. Has something happened?"

She moves closer to him.

"Actually, something has," she replies.

But then quickly adds:

"But a good something. I promise."

At his disbelieving look, she gazes around, spotting a bench outside.

"Please, let's go outside and talk," she asks.

He then wordlessly follows.

________________________________________________________________________________

As they sit on the bench, Cameron's mind is buzzing like crazy trying to work out why Alex is here.

"Your Mum is fine, she just wants to do something,, special, for Seriena," she starts.

And Cameron can't help but give a chuckle.

"And you're helping her?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies with a chuckle as well.

"Okay, what do you need help with," he asks.

"Well, I'll explain as we go along but first," she starts as she reaches into her bag and pulls out an envelope.

"Is Serena here today?" she asks.

"Yeah, I saw her earlier," he replies.

"Good, now I also need to know which car is hers?" she asks.

"The green Fiat in the consultants lot," he replies. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Okay, what I need from you is to call Serena in 1 hour and ask her to come to her car," she replies. "And don't worry. This will be fine."

"How do I tell her to come to the car," he asks. "I need a reason."

"Um, tell her she's got a flat," Alex replies.

"Okay, but she will not be happy," he replies.

"It's okay," Alex says with a smile. "I think in the end, she will forget all about you lying to her."

"Now go on," she says with a little shove. "I got to get things started."

And as she watches him leave, she gets her phone out.

"It's me," she says after dialing. "It's all a go. Once I make the other calls."

She then gets up and goes to the consultants parking lot.

___________________________________________________________________

"Cameron, why do I need to see the tire," she asks. "I just want to call a tow to get it to the shop."

"Well, this is not the 1st time this has happened in the hospital," he replies, not knowing what else to say. " I thought we might need to bring the police in."

"Okay, okay," she replies as they get to the back of the car and start looking. 

Serena moves around the car looking and not seeing anything wrong with the tires.

"Cameron Dunn," she says sternly. "Is this some kind of joke?"

But before he can stammer a reply, she gets to the front of the car and gasps.

"What's this?" she asks. "A note from the perpetrator of this practical joke?"

She removes a bulky envelope that's taped to the front bumper.

And she gasps at the handwriting that her name is written in.

"Bernie?" she whispers in shock.

And Cameron just smiles.

And walks away.

Serena leans on the car and gently opens the letter.

"My dear Serena,

I know you are wondering if I've completetely lost my mind. Maybe I have.

I'm just wondering if right now, being in front of your car, right here, brings back any memories.

Along with the opened pack of fags.

I think I fell in love with you that very day, with your bummed-up car.

You're probably thinking why this is happening.

Well, I just want you to do me a favor.

A number of people will be coming to you to take you on a journey today.

A journey of memories. 

Some very good, and yes,,, some very painful.

But all memories I want you to think of. 

Because they all involve you.

And me.

Please, let them guide you on this journey.

To us.

And I promise, the last part of the journey, will be the best.

Come to me. Please.

All my love always,  
Bernie."

As Serena finished reading, tears falling hard, she looked up to see a familiar sight coming towards her.

"Auntie Serena?"

"Jason," she replies with a smile.

"I'm here to escort you to the next location on your journey," he says. "And we have exactly 10 minutes 15 seconds to get there. Please come with me?"

She takes his offered arm with a smile.

And they head back into the hospital.

For the next part of the journey.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop.

"Jason, can you tell me where we're going?" Serena asks.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Serena, but I cannot," he replies. "I have strict instructions that I must follow. And first on the list is this has to be a surprise."

"There's a list?" she asks, knowing Jason's meticulous attention to detail.

"No," he replies. "I am sure you figured there would be, however, I am trying to not be so, as you always say, literal."

And Serena can only smile.

As they get into the hospital, and turn to go to Pulses.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, Auntie Serena, my instructions are to leave you here with this note and to ask you to wait in the queue for your order," Jason says as he hands her the envelope.

"But I haven't ordered anything," she replies as she takes the envelope from him.

"Don't worry," he says with a smile. "They know what you like. And how you like it."

"Now, all you have to do is sit and drink your order and read the note, and your next escort will be here in exactly 20 minutes, 30 seconds," he continues as he turns and leaves without another word.

And just at that moment, she's at the counter.

And the server hands her a cup.

"Strong and hot, just as you like it, Ms. Campbell," she says with a smile.

And, in spite of her wariness, and a little confusion, she smiles at those words, and takes the offered cup.

And goes to sit down. To read the next note.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi, it's me again.

I hope you are enjoying the coffee.

Just, no broken bones or RTC's coming out of your ears.

The funny thing is, as I watched you dash for the lift that day, all I could think of was:

You are just like the coffee you drink.

Strong. And. Hot.

Fun memory that was.

However now, all you have to do is sit and enjoy your coffee, no dashing needed.

And your next escort will be along shortly.

Love, Bernie"

So with a chuckle, she goes and sits, to drink her coffee. And wait.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as she was getting up to bin her empty cup, a familiar voice called to her.

"Oy, Serena, you ready?" Fletch says as he enters the café and approaches.

"I guess so, Fletch," she replies as she turns to him.

"Great, we only have 30 minutes to get to your next stop so now, we have to dash," he says with a grin as he holds his arm out.

"Why only 30 minutes?" she asks as they start to head to the lifts.

"Well, if I answer that, you'll figure out where we're going," he replies. "Can't let on."

And as the door to the lift opens and they step inside, she can think of only one thing.

"What are you doing to me Bernie?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so short. Next chapters will be longer. 2 places in each. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Fantastic, Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop. I know, not much of a summary, but, it's the best I can do right now.

Serena stood silent in the lift with Fletch as they made their way to the next destination.

When the lift stopped, she looked at the number that was lit up above them.

"AAU," she says softly.

"Well, yes, but,,, a little more specific than that," Fletch replies with a grin and holds his arm out for her.

And in spite of still wondering what Bernie was playing at, she took his arm with a smile and let him lead her out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they walked onto the ward and turned, she figured he'd take her to the office.

But he made a quick right and headed somewhere else.

"The theatre, Fletch?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trust me, please Serena?" he asks with a crooked smile. "And trust Bernie, too."

Suddenly, Serena starts to get a sense of deja vu.

They enter the theatre, and Fletch closes the door.

He then moves to the stretcher and reaches for the envelope that is on it.

As he turns to hand it to her, she suddenly remembers.

"Fletch wait," she starts to say but he stops her.

"Serena please," he asks as he presses the envelope into her hand.

"Read this, and you will understand," he explains.

"O,, okay," she whispers as she takes it from him.

"But I will say a few things," he continues.

"Oh? Such as,,," she asks.

"One, you need to be sitting in the right spot," he begins.

He then moves her to the window and points to the floor, and she slowly lowers herself down.

"Two, I'm not leaving the room. I will be here when you are finished."

"But, Cameron and Jason left me," she replies.

"Right, but they only brought you to one place each," he explains. "I will be taking you to one more place after this."

And as she's about to ask why, he holds up his hand.

"You'll understand when we get there. Now, please,,, read it. And pretend I'm not here."

"But you are," she replies.

"Well, I'm here but,,," he thinks for a moment. Then gets an idea.

He moves to a trolley in the corner and pulls a sheet off.

And goes to the stretcher and lays down on it, covering himself.

"This help with the memories?" he asks.

And as it starts to come back, she smiles.

And opens the letter.

"My Dearest,

I hope you are remembering what happened in this room on that horribly scary day.

I was so down on myself, blaming myself for our friend and colleague fighting for his life.

And you put your hand on my arm and spoke words to me that,,, because they came from you and no one else, made it better.

You said, Fantastic, Fearless.

And just the fact that it came from you, was all I needed.

Then, it happened.

Then, after pulling away momentarily, you made it happen again.

Now much happened after those few moments where you are sitting right now. But they happened somewhere else.

Please have Fletch take you to the next stop.

For more of the memories, that will bring you to me.

Love always,  
Bernie

She smiles as she folds the letter and stands up.

And she chuckles a bit as she sees Fletch is asleep.

She moves to the stretcher and touches his arm.

"Serena Campbell,, lesbian," she says softly, remembering before he woke up.

And he opens his eyes.

"Sorry, dozed off," he says with a smile as he gets up from the stretcher.

"Quite alright Mr. Fletcher," she replies. "Ready for my next stop."

"Good, let's go," he says as he once again puts his arm out.

And as she takes it and they get to the door, she stops.

"Can I ask now why you are taking me to two places?"

He touches her hand with his free one.

"Because,,, the person who was there with you at this other place,,, is no longer here. And was my best mate."

And no words are said.

As they head to the next location.

The office.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, very tired. Was going to do two places, but long, busy day at work. Next chapter tomorrow. So glad you all like it. Thank you for the kudos and comments.


	4. Too Many to Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop. Where so much happened. Good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all like this.

As they entered the office, Fletch handed her the envelope.

"There are a couple of props on the desk to go with this," he says. "But don't look at them until the letter says to."

"Okay," Serena replies. "Are you staying for this, too?"

"Well, kinda sorta," he replies. "At first, then I'll be outside."

At her questioning glance he smiles. "You'll see."

He then turns to sit in the chair near the door as she leans against the desk and takes the letter out.

"Hey, it's me again! LOL.

I know what you are probably thinking right now.

There are a lot of times we had in this place.

And you are right, many times.

Some funny, which the 2 props on the desk will hopefully remind you of one of the times."

She turns and looks.

And she can't help the burst of laughter that escapes her, as she picks up a drawing, a not very good drawing, of 2 people, with hers and Bernie's names next to them, arm wrestling.

And a picture of a tap.

As she tries to stop laughing, she turns back to the letter and sees Fletch eyeing her with a smirk.

"And you told me to be professional."

And she smirks in return. And goes back to the letter.

"Now, Fletch has something else for you to look at before he leaves you."

He hands her a folder. A folder she had not seen in quite some time.

"Ukraine," she whispers as she takes it.

"I'm leaving now," Fletch says with a smile. "Your next escort will be here in exactly 20 minutes."

"And between you and I, she won't like it if you're not ready." He then smirks and winks, and leaves.

And beyond curious, she looks at the letter.

"There's alot of meaning to this folder. The good, (God, that kiss).

And the bad. (Me leaving you. Will always regret that.)

But it also signifies a very good time. That wasn't very good at first.

Me coming back, and you forgiving me.

And I believe there is one more prop for you. 

Look at the window."

And there is Fletch holding the 2 signs.

"You Love Her." "Tell Her."

And Serena smiles, and motions with her finger.

And he flips them around.

"Tell Her" "You Love Her"

"Okay my love, good times those were. But now,,, the tough times.

Your escort should be there shortly.

I will let her explain.

Love always,  
Bernie."

As she folds the letter and looks up, she sees that Fletch has gone.

And a streak of red hair is approaching.

And the person with that red streak knocks and enters.

"Serena? You ready?" Jac asks.

"Yes, I am," she replies as she moves to the door.

"Good, this way," Jac replies as she reaches out her left hand, the other one holding the envelope.

And surprised, Serena takes it.

And as they start walking, she feels Jac squeeze her hand.

"I must say Jac," Serena says looking at her. "I'm a bit surprised you agreed to do this."

And Jac stops and turns to her.

"Yeah, surprised me,too," she replies. "But,, I think i need to do this as much for me as Bernie wants to do this for you."

"Does that make sense?"

And having an idea of where this is going, Serena smiles sadly.

"Makes perfect sense," she replies.

And they start walking again.

To the AAU ladies room.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. The next couple of spots will involve some sadness.


	5. Worst Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the sad parts

As Jac and Serena made their way to the ladies room, Serena suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Jac asks.

"I'm not sure," she replies softly.

Jac turns Serena to face her.

"Bernie thought you might not want to go in there but," she starts. 

And then takes her other hand in hers.

"You're not alone."

Serena closes her eyes tightly, takes a deep breath then let's it go.

"Okay, let's go."

They then head inside.

_______________________________________________

Serena turns to Jac as she closes the door.

" Do I have to stand or sit somewhere in particular?" 

"Actually just at that sink is fine," Jac replies.

And as Serena leans against it, Jac hands her the envelope. 

"Don't open it until I get into position," she instructs.

And she then kneels down on the floor. And takes out a penlight.

"Okay go ahead."

And with tears already forming, she opens the envelope.

"Serena,,,

Being in this room I imagine brings back memories of the worst time of your life."

Serena then looks at Jac.

"Ellie," she whispers.

" Where Jac is now is where I found Jasmine kneeling over her.

I knelt down and checked with my penlight. And found her left pupil blown. And I sent Jasmine to go call Neuro."

"Having to get you from Jason with the news that your only child was in emergency brain surgery was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The guilt it still there. For me. And was always there with Jasmine."

And as Serena reads that line, and realizes why Jac is there, she looks at her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "For how I treated your sister."

Jac slowly gets to her feet.

"I know," she replies as she moves closer to Serena. " But that's not why we're here now."

And at Serena's questioning look, Jac smiles.

"We're here for you, and Bernie and Ellie."  
"Keep reading. But turn to the mirror first."

Serena then turns to the mirror looks at the letter again.

" I think you remember the other day in this room.

I found you in here after hearing what you said to Jason.

I begged you to talk to me that way, not him.

That I was strong and could take it. That I loved you.

I think you remember what you told me."

Serena looks at her reflection. And remembers.

" You think telling me you love me is going to help. Well, it doesn't."

"When you left, I didn't know what to do. After that I couldn't find you."

" But then I did figure out where you were."

"Please have Jac take you to the next place. 

Where i found you.

Love,

Bernie"

She folds the letter and looks at Jac.

"Ready?" Jac asks.

"I'm not,,,sure," she replies.

Jac reaches for Serena hand.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

And Serena let's Jac lead her out to the hall to go to the stairs.

To go to the roof.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay The last line Jac says is for some reason one of my favorite lines she has ever said, having said it to Zosia. Hope it made sense. More soon.Please let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
